tears_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jurallia, Mother of Storms
Jurallia is the Goddess of Storms and Wind, residing in a palace that is literately on top of a tornado. Formerly with Traxis, Jurallia switched over to Aldis after explaining why she had sided with Traxis in the beginning. She later gains the sphere of weather after her fight with Ventarakk. History Jurallia first made an appearance with Ebony in the lowlands, where the two had encountered eachother and the Storm Goddess had attempted to recruit Ebony to the side of Traxis. However, the two were interrupted by Axial's overcharge, which disrupted all of Myth with a powerful shockwave, until Axial came towards them, finally bringing one of Myth's moons down onto the lands, which separated and cracked the earth below, including breaking the Slums off to become its own island. Eventually, Tol and Nulmik showed up to cut their ties with Traxis, where they dueled fiercely with Jurallia and Azoth, while Ebony retreated. Axial killed Tol, while Nulmik surrendered his sphere, and therefore unwittingly his life to Jurallia. Enraged, Azoth challenged Jurallia to a duel of the ancients for the sphere of Treason, where the two fought, each until near death, until finally Azoth prevailed, soon after being killed after obtaining the sphere of Treason. The Storm Goddess participated in the first act of the war, facing off against several others, including Lorea and Ouroboros with several minor Gods. She was defeated after a long while, then taken and captured inside a prison cell, begging Aldis to switch her loyalties after being released, unraveling all she knew of Traxis' plans for the war, further earning her Aldis' forgiveness. After Jurallia changed sides she requested that she be allowed to kill the God that caused her to side with Traxis;Ventarakk, The Hand Of Storm. The history between the two was certainly interesting. Not too long after the war began, Ventarakk captured Jurallia in hopes of her using her powers for Ventarakk's own purposes. But why Ventarakk didn't jut kill Jurallia, no one exactly knows. Ventarakk and Jurallia dueled in a battle of the ancients, and the stakes were high;if Ventarakk won he would escape Justice, and if Jurallia won Ventarakk's life would be lost. At first Ventarakk was crushing Jurallia, probably causing permanent damage to her ribs until she scored a lucky throw into his neck with a spear, causing him to begin to choke on his own blood. Weakened though she was, Jurallia and Ventarakk engaged in a final lock, where Jurallia threw Ventarakk's hammer and finally ended the life of Ventarakk. PersonalityCategory:AldisCategory:Traxis Jurallia was chaotic and unpredictable, starting storms for no apparent reason. She enjoyed the death and destruction of wars, and often starting fights for no apparent reason at all. However, after she had a change of heart and sided with Aldis, she decided to change her attitude, still unpredictable but loyal, and a keeper of promises, presumably. Her personality is assumed to have changed, however whether it did or not is particularly unknown for the time being. Appearance A woman with long, flowing black hair, and a darker shade of skin. She wears decorated earrings and has markings on her forehead and above her eyes, wearing a long purple-blue dress which often is picked up by the winds she creates, presenting the illusion that it is floating slightly in the air. She wields a sword, which was later lost to the God Azoth. Whether she recovered it or not is unknown, though she presumably did. Powers Known for her destructive storm powers, Jurallia can summon thunder, rain, and lightning storms to attack an enemy, sometimes after storing power. She is also known to be able to push back enemies, or blow them back possibly, with powerful winds. She later gains the weather sphere, allowing her to do almost anything weather related, such as brewing up blizzards, and causing the heat of the sun to rise due to drought.